


What was Grandpa Like?

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Helpful Castiel, Impala, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: During season 4, Sam and Dean come across a young girl, who ends up being Dean’s biological child. She lives on and off with Bobby and sees Dean as a great father and Sam as her favorite uncle. As time goes on, she learns to hunt and grows up pretty happy with the Winchester boys, but what if her teenage self, from 2016, went back in time to season 1?





	What was Grandpa Like?

“Daddddd!” You called through the bunker, you couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. You were (y/n) Winchester, the daughter of Dean Winchester. 

“Whattttt?” He responded in the same tone your voice had. You followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen, where he seemed to be making a midnight snack, “What are you doing up kiddo?” He asked you.

“I just couldn’t sleep is all,” You said with a sigh.

“Something on your mind?” He asked, closing the fridge.

“What was grandpa like?” You asked. You knew it was a touchy subject, but you wanted to know more than just ‘his name was John Winchester and he taught us to hunt.’

Dean thought for a moment, “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious,” You said honestly, shrugging your shoulders.

“Well stop being curious,” Dean said before pushing past you and leaving the kitchen. You sighed. You and your father had a very close relationship, but he always refused this conversation topic.

“You seem sad,” Castiel said, his voice pulling you from your thoughts. 

“Not exactly sad, just curious and confused,” you answered, “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Only a moment. Did you ask about your grandfather again?” Castiel asked. You simply nodded, “How about you get some sleep? Maybe sleeping will help…” 

You sighed, “Maybe, I’ll see you tomorrow Cas,” You said leaving the kitchen. You had no idea what Castiel had in mind for you.

~ ~ ~

You had woken up on the side of the road, a gas station across the street, and nothing else for miles. Where were you? How did you get here? You had gone to bed in the bunker… You pulled your phone out of your backpack that had been set next to you, no service. In fact, it seemed to be on the fritz. Great. You sighed, brushing off your pants before walking across the dead road. When you got to the little store you saw the paper, a decade into the past, why would anyone want to send you here? What would the purpose be? Where instead of being 16, you were 6? Young you had yet to meet the Winchester boys, as you were raised by your mother until you were 9, and you weren’t about to confront your younger self. In this situation, you were much more interested in talking to the Winchester boys and finding a way back to your own time. You shook the thoughts from your head as you paid for a soda and a bag of chips. You thanked the little man behind the counter before leaving. You twisted off the top of the soda as you sat down on the side of the road. You took a giant swig of the cold drink before you looked in the direction of the sound of an engine. It was a truck, in your heart, you had hoped it was the Impala, though that was a pipe dream considering your father and uncle could be anywhere in the country. You let out a sigh as the truck came to a stop, and pulled up next to you. You looked at the driver’s window as it rolled down, expecting some creeper, but your jaw dropped. The face that you were met with was John Winchester, your grandfather. It made sense now, Castiel had sent you back in time so that you could meet your grandfather for yourself. You couldn’t believe your eyes. “Is there something wrong kiddo? How did you get here?” He asked.

You shook your mind, freeing yourself from your shock, “Ah… It’s a long story. Do you mind if I catch a ride to the next town?” 

He shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you-” You stopped yourself from saying his name.

“John, John Winchester,” He said.

“Thank you, John. I’m (y/n), (y/n) Hemmitt,” You said as you walked around the other side of the car and get into the passenger seat. 

He started to drive, “So, we’ve got a long while before we reach the next town, there’s plenty of time to tell me why a teenage girl like yourself is out on the side of the road without a car or an adult in sight.”

You laughed nervously, trying to think of an excuse. You thought back to what Uncle Sam and your dad had told you about this time in their lives. Then it hit you, Azazel, or yellow eyes as they called him at his point. He was still alive, “You’re a hunter, right?” you asked.

He looked over at you briefly confused, “What gave you that idea?”

“I can see at least three rosaries in this car, not to mention it looks like it’s lived in in here,” You aid honestly.

“Why does it matter?” He asked. 

“Because my family was killed by a demon, not just any normal demon either. One with yellow eyes,” You said, you were only partly lying, your mother was killed by a demon, just not Azazel.

He was quiet for a moment, “I’m sorry, I lost my wife to the same demon.”

“I’m sorry for your loss… Do you have any idea how this thing could be killed? From what I’ve found nothing,” You said, you had a demon blade in your backpack, but you just ignored that, no one by Ruby had one at this point. 

For whatever reason, John seemed to trust you, probably because you seemed unthreatening and you had been through similar pain, “There’s a gun called the colt. It can kill anything.”

“Anything?! That means someone could use it to shoot him right between those yellow eyes of his!” You said excitedly. 

“Yes exactly, I’m headed to get it from a vampire nest as we speak.”

“Do you think you could use an extra set of hands?” You asked.

“How did you kill a vampire? A wooden stake to the heart or silver?”

You smirked, “Neither, you have to decapitate the son of a bitch.”

“Watch your mouth,” He said sternly, “But yes you are correct… I guess you could come along.”

“I’m going to guess you have kids based on your previous statement.”

His small smile faltered a bit, “I do. Two sons, the younger one Sam and my older son Dean. They’re in their twenties… Did you have any siblings?”

“Not that I know of. My parents had a one night stand and my mom could never find my dad again so she raised me until yellow eyes killed her. After that, I vowed to find my father.”

“Did you?”

You nodded, “Oh yeah, it turns out the reason my mom could never find him again was that he is a hunter and was just passing through town.”

“I guess that explains everything then, except for you being on the side of the road without said father.”

“I was visiting a friend, but he and I got into a fight and he dropped me off on the side of the road.”

“If I were your father I kick that guy's ass. It’s dangerous for someone like you to be out on your own like that, even if you are a hunter. You can handle humans, but what if a demon or something came after you? You would have been defenseless.”

“Yeah I guess that’s true,” You said as you saw the town came into view, “So where is this vampires’ nest anyway?” 

“It’s on the other side of this town, in the woods about five miles out,” He asked plainly. You traveled in silence after that. The rest of the ride went by fast as night fell and you passed through town. When you arrived at the barn, there was already a car there, the Impala. You gulped, both excited and nervous. You hadn’t really thought about what it would be like to see Sam and Dean as younger humans. John stopped the truck and hopped out, you did the same. Sam and Dean got out of the Impala. ‘Oh my god they look so young,’ you thought to yourself as they walked over to the pair of you.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Dean asked. ‘He sounds the same,’ you thought.

“Yeah, and who’s the kid?” Sam asked. 

“I’m here to get the colt and this is-” John started.

“(y/n), (y/n) Hemmitt,” You finished.

“And what are you doing here?” Dean asked harshly.

“She’s here to help us, Dean,” John spat back, “She’s a hunter.”

“She’s a child!” Sam said hotly. 

‘Wow this sounds familiar,’ You thought, the brothers often argued about you going on hunts. You let out a sigh, this was going to be a long hunt. 

~ ~ ~

After you four had taken out the vampires and had gotten the colt, you were standing outside the barn with just Dean, Sam and John were still in the barn looking for other stuff that could be useful. Dean looked at you, “You’re one hell of a hunter for being 16,” he said with a smile.

You smiled, “Thanks, I learned from the best.”

“And who might that be?”

“My dad,” You stated matter-of-factly, “Well, him and my uncle.”

“And who might they be? Because I’m going to assume you’re not the daughter of the lead guitarist of Metallica,” He said with a smirk.

‘Hemmitt… Shit my covers been blown,’ you thought. You were silent for a moment, “If I told you the truth you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

You sighed and pulled a bag out of your backpack. Inside was a pile of polaroids, “These… These are pictures of my family.” You handed it over to Dean.  
“What… What the hell?!” He screamed, “This looks like Me and Sammy and Bobby… and some guy I don’t recognize…”

“My name is (y/n) Winchester. In 2006 I was 6 years old, my mother and you had a one night stand. When I’m 9 she is killed by a demon and I found you and Uncle Sam by chance. The other man in those pictures, he’s a very powerful being, his name is Castiel.”

“So you’re saying you’re from the future? Bullshit,” he said handing the bag back.

“Castiel sent be back here because I asked about your father, we never got to meet.”

“He dies before we meet you?” Dean says, finally seeming to believe you.

“He does, believe me, or not, but this is the truth,” You stated flatly. Dean was about to speak, but then he started to look at you shocked. You looked to your side, “Cas!” You said happily.

“Ready to go home now?” He asked.

You nodded, “Until we meet again, dad.”


End file.
